Pétalos
by mistralax
Summary: Pequeños Dabbles-Oneshots acerca de la infancia de nuestros protagonistas desde mi punto de vista
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:** Esto es solo producto de mi imaginación loca;D he comenzando con Kanda porque es tan lindo y tierno, el pobre sufrió mucho D;

**Adventencias: **Ooc ;D (sorry)

**Petalos**

by

Zutte-chan

**I**

"Discípulo"

Rama Asiática:

Había pasado un mes desde aquel horrible incidente, aun recordaba el olor de la sangre inundar su olfato, el sabor metálico recorrer su boca, su visión borrosa, sentía sus arder de las lagrimas que había derramado.

- Yuu, tienes que comer- dijo aquella voz pretendiendo ser amable casi quebradiza de aquella mujer.

El niño miró sin emoción alguna el plato de comida, no necesitaba comer, si se moría de hambre ya podía volver a renacer en unos cuantos segundos. Quería creer que era un sueño, no, una horrible pesadilla y que cuando despertara, Alma, su amigo estaría sonriendole, que el doctor Edgar estaría allí para explicarle como funcionaba el mundo con esa sonrisa apacible, todos estarían allí una vez despertara, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Lo siento tanto - la mujer se acercó y le envolvió en un abrazo protector.

- No hay nada que lamentar- dijo tratando de mantener su tono firme aunque era poco audible casi como un murmullo, no tenía fuerzas para siquiera quejarse.

- Doctora Epstein, por favor se le solicita en su oficina, hay documentos que llenar - llegó de imprevisto algún trabajador de la rama.

La mujer se fue dejando al pelinegro con su soledad, se recostó en el suelo como esperando morirse, hasta que oyó de nuevo el sonido chirriante de la puerta abrirse, levantó su mirada cansada, no era aquella mujer, trató de enfocarse la vista reconociendo su cabello rubio y su bata blanca, esa persona era:

- Doctor... Edgar?- dijo casi sorprendido.

El hombre caminó con paso firme y se puso a la altura del pequeño que se había recostado en la pared.

- No, el era mi padre. Yo soy Bak, Bak Chang ¿Cómo estas Yuu? - sonrió.

- ¿Tu eres su hijo? - el hombre asintió, recordó en ese momento cuando aquel hombre le había hablado acerca de como nacían las personas, de como se querían. - ¿Tú también vienes a pedir perdón o estás enojado? - dijo desviando la mirada a un punto cualquiera.

- No - eso llamó su atención - ¿Por qué piensas que vengo a eso? -

- Todos los que entran a esta habitación lo único que hacen es disculparse y pedir perdón -

- Je je, tranquilo no vengo a eso ¿Sabes? los Humanos somos egoístas, tal vez solo quieren tener un poco de paz mental, pero en realidad deberíamos ser fuertes y cargar con aquello que llevamos, ser capaces de llevar nuestros propios problemas sin tener que echarlos en el hombro de nadie más, pero somos débiles... pero está bien todo esto es consecuencia de nuestros propios errores. Te lastimamos a ti y a Alma, Sé que podría pedirte perdón todo la vida pero tu nunca nos vas a perdonar y está bien, eso no es algo que se olvide fácilmente pero solo quiero que camines y que busques un propósito para vivir, que no te quedes en esa oscuridad -

- Sé nota que eres su hijo, hablas como él, era una buena persona - su voz se quebró, sintió la horrible culpa de no haber sido mas fuerte, de no haber llegado a tiempo para detener a Alma.

- Si, sabes Yuu, mi padre dejó algo para ti, dijo que algún día ibas a necesitar un nombre completo por eso siempre estaba pensando en el más adecuado para ti - sacó un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó.

"_Yuu Kanda"_

De entre tantos tachones y borrones era el único que quedaba.

- ¿Kanda? -

- Si, y pensándolo bien va muy bien contigo, jeje - le revolvió sus cabellos - Una cosa más hay una persona que quiero que conozcas - sonrió haciendo una seña con la mano para indicarle a aquella persona que ya podía entrar.

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue:

_"Es un viejo"_

Tenía un rostro apacible y comprensivo, se acercó al pequeño sonriéndole.

- El es el general Froi Tiedoll - el hombre le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente, aquello se sintió muy diferente a todos los contactos que había tenido, era cálido.

- ¿ Te llamas Yuu? - el niño asintió.

Bak se levantó dejándolos a solas para que hablaran.

- ¿Dime Yuu cuantos años tienes? - preguntó viendo la cara pensativa del chiquillo. Para el pelinegro esa pregunta fue extraña, si no mal recordaba le habían dicho que tenía nueve.

- Nueve - respondió a secas.

- Dime Yuu~ ¿no te gustaría viajar conmigo? -

Al pequeño pelinegro le palpitó una vena, aquel tono para su nombre era horrible.

- Yo no le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre, soy Kanda, y por qué querría viajar con un vejete como usted? - dijo con voz venenosa.

- Jeje, lo siento Yuu~ es que prefiero llamarte así. Pues puede que sea viejo pero estoy lleno de experiencia y vitalidad y quiero que vengas conmigo y veas más allá de estas cuatro paredes? -

- No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí y no me llame así! -

- Pero no aburres aquí. ¿No hay algo que desees que esté allá afuera? -

- ¿Que podría haber allá que valga la pena para salir? - enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas.

- Por ejemplo hay un cielo muy azul, hay mucha gente maravillosa y paisajes hermosos. Yo soy pintor - se aproximó a agarrar su block captando la curiosidad del chico, le mostró la pintura de un valle que había visitado recientemente - A mi me gusta viajar para conocer lugares como este - Kanda sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, aquella era una pintura, pero podía ver lo inmenso de aquel cielo, justo como aquel día.

Si el saliera al exterior, ¿ Por qué lo haría?

_"Te estare esperando"_

_"Te quiero"_

_"Hasta que seamos viejos"_

- Iré con usted, pero no por lo que usted cree, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí - dijo ladeando el rostro levemente sonrojado.

- Me alegro Yuu~ -

- Que no me llame así! -

_Te encontraré, por eso..._

**Notas finales:**_pues eso, espero que les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció, pronto subiré mas ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:**

Muchas gacias por sus reviews, de verdad me animaron a seguir el fic, creo que se actualizara cada dos días ;D pues no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste el cap nxn

**Petalos**

by

Zutte-chan

**II**

"Invierno"

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que comenzó a viajar por el mundo siguiendo a "se viejo" como el le decía que ahora se había convertido en su maestro y el en su discípulo.

El viejo le hablaba de cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera, como las estaciones del año.

- Yuu~ ¿sabes que son las estaciones?- le preguntó amablemente mientras caminaban por las afueras de la ciudad a la que habían ido.

- No me diga así - masculló con molestia, el anciano amplió su sonrisa, cosa que le hizo brotar una vena en la sien ¿ qué caso tenía reclamarle, si igual no iba a cambiar su forma de llamarle? - No ¿qué es eso? - aún le quedaban muchas cosas por saber y odiaba ignorar muchas de ellas, eso solo demostraba cuan pequeño era.

- Pues, como te lo explico... - se llevó una mano al mentón, ya habían viajado por muchos lugares pero solo eran lugares cálidos de clima templado - Existen cuatro estaciones, claro que nosotros hemos pasado por lugares donde no se aprecian esos cambios, pero podría decirse que está la primavera, cuando florecen las flores hermosas y el amor brota en los corazones de las personas - Yuu puso una cara de asqueado.

Ya de por sí había visto a las parejas muy cariñosas en aquellos pueblos que había visitado, no se quería imaginar que clase de evento enfermo sería la primavera.

- Luego está el Verano, hace mucho calor, ya ese lo conocemos muy bien, jeje, claro que también está el otoño y el invierno...- no pudo terminar de explicar cuando vio la cara de sorpresa totalmente adorable (según él) del chiquillo - ¿Qué pasa Yuu~, por qué te has quedado con la boca abierta? -

- Es que... nada... -

- Puedes decirme, sabes que te voy a escuchar -

- ¿Usted conoce a ese tipo, Invierno? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. La pregunta le sonó extraña.

- Pues si y las personas que viven en lugares muy fríos lo conocen, ahora vamos a un lugar muy frío pero por lastima estamos en otoño así que habrá que esperar para que sea invierno ¿ Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad con el invierno? -

- Agh! ya verá cuando lo encuentre!- dijo enérgico sacando una sonrisa al viejo - Cuando lo encuentre le daré su merecido por hacer enfriar todo - Tiedoll casi se ahogó con su propia saliva de oír eso.

- No creo que eso sea posible, Yuu~ - dijo amablemente captando la atención del niño.

- ¿Cómo que no? ese tipo se va a enterar por su culpa Al...tuve que soportar mucho frío - corrigió rápidamente, siempre evitaba mencionar el nombre su "amigo", para el viejo no pasó desapercibido pero aquello era algo que iba a sanar con el tiempo, ese recuerdo siempre le acompañaría, la vida no siempre estaba de llena recuerdos felices y eso lo sabía.

- jeje Yuu~ es que como ya te dije el invierno es una estación, creo que no expliqué bien, pero las estaciones son cambios en el clima, como la lluvia, no puedes simplemente irles a dar una "lección" - el pequeño pelinegro se sonrojó, el siempre había creído que "eso" era culpa de un tipo sin nada mejor que hacer que molestar a los demás - Jeje, no te preocupes Yuu~ hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes pero yo estoy aquí para...- dejó escapar un quejido ante el golpe propinado por Kanda.

- Ya le dije que no me llame así! - corrió adelantándose al viejo.- burr... hace mucho frío - se abrazó tratando de darse calor, de pronto sintió como algo se posó en sus hombros cubriéndole completamente.

- No vayas tan rápido Yuu~ tienes que abrigarte bien - le revolvió los cabellos - Te ves tan adorable...- soltó viendo al pequeño ya abrigado.

- Cállese! y apurese que nos va a agarrar las noche! - corrió dejándolo atrás.

_"Gracias"_

El también sabía decir buenas palabras, pero solo en su mente...

**Notas finales:**

Pues, que tal estuvo? XDD yo casi morí cuando Alma le explicó que era el invierno a Kanda ;D nuestro probre Yuu es ingenuo ;D

Uno mas para Yuu y seran tres, luego comenzaré con el que sigue wajajaja ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora: **Ahh la última de nuestro niño Kanda ;D (quien sabe?) espero que les guste wajajaja

**Pétalos**

by

Zutte-chan

**III**

"Soba"

Hacía mucho frío, ese país si que era triste, pensó.

El cielo estaba siempre nublado. Tiedoll le dijo que la mayoría del año se la pasaba así, Inglaterra era un país muy frío claro que no como Rusia o los países nórdicos.

Vio su aliento al jadear un poco.

- Oye viejo ¿Todavía falta mucho? - preguntó con cansancio.

Ya llevaban alrededor de unas dos horas caminando por las frías afuera de la ciudad de Londres internándose en lo más profundo de un bosque.

- Falta poco - le sonrió.

Joder! casi quería pegarle un puñetazo para que quitara esa cara de frescura que llevaba, siempre que decía eso es que faltaba como mas de mil años para llegar, exageró.

Luego de unas cuatro horas de quejas y desviaciones, habían llegado a lo que parecía un acantilado.

Alzándose de forma imponente hasta el cielo estaba el edificio central de la Orden Oscura.

Lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue: ¿Tenemos que escalar eso?

- Vamos Yuu~ hay que comenzar a escalar ya se está poniendo el sol- dijo comenzando a subir por las rocas, Yuu con una cara de mala leche comenzó a seguirle.

Habían llegado al tope, el pequeño estaba cansado, casi perdía a Mugen en el vacío. Maldición que clase de imbéciles eran los de la Orden Oscura para poner semejante edificio en tal lugar.

Después de haber pasado la tediosa prueba del guardián de la puerta, una cabeza llorona, hasta Fou era genial delante de esa llorona, pensó.

- General Tiedoll, bienvenido! - saludó un hombre que llevaba una bata blanca, supuso que era de la sección científica.

- Es bueno verte por aquí Jiji, tanto tiempo sin verte - saludó el viejo.

- Jeje, y este es tu nuevo discípulo? - preguntó con curiosidad aquel hombre de gafas acercándose al pequeño.

- Así es, pero lo quiero mas como mi hijo, a que se parece a mi? - dijo con voz melosa recibiendo una patada en las pantorrillas por parte del chiquillo.

- Cállese viejo loco! - chilló.

- Discúlpalo Jiji, es que está algo cansado por el viaje - expresó.

- Bueno eso se nota, pero usted tiene la mala costumbre de venir por el lado difícil escalar el peñasco -expresó con un suspiro viendo al pequeño que le prestó atención.

- ¿ A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Hay un lado fácil? - preguntó el pelinegro.

- Pues algo así, hay un elevador que lleva directamente a la cima, sin tener que escalar, eso es de idiotas - el pequeño se sulfuró viendo al viejo con una mirada asesina.

- Oh dios! no,no,no pequeño! eres muy joven para fruncir del ceño, se te va a arrugar aquí - dijó de modo exagerado, lo siguiente que sintió fue el frío metal cerca de su cuello junto con una aura negra emanando del pequeño.

- Ya Yuu~ debes estar cansado, vamos a cenar para que vayas a descansar - dijo el general tratando de calmar al niño, la verdad era que Yuu era muy tímido con las personas que aún no conocía y más si se le acercaban de una forma tan brusca.

Kanda iba detrás de su maestro, el viejo era muy popular por así decirlo, todos se detenían a saludarle y claro el los espantaba con su mirada asesina.

Una vez en el comedor, se dirigieron a la ventanilla para poder pedir su cena, el olor soso de la comida impregnaba el lugar casi produciéndole nauseas, no es que odiara la comida pero ninguna de esos platillos que había probado en todos esos países se comparaban a la del chef Zhu Mei Chang y en la mayoría de los casos la dejaba después de tres bocados.

- Oh! vaya usted es un nuevo chef? - dijo sorprendido el viejo, él también se asomó a ver de quien se trataba, su cara quedó de piedra al ver tal ser de aspecto dudoso frente a él.

- Así es! Mi nombre es Jerry, díganme qué es lo que desea comer y gustoso se lo prepararé - dijo en un tono tan rosa que casi sus oídos sangraron.

- Pues quisiera pedir primero algo para él - señaló al niño tras el.

- Oh dios que lindura! - gritó llamando mucho la atención, kanda estaba a punto de desenfundar su espada mascullando muchas maldiciones, mas el viejo le dijo con la mirada que se calmara - Dime cosita linda, ¿qué quieres que te prepare? -

El niño lo miró dudoso.

- No quiero nada de usted, su comida debe saber pésima - expresó dejando a todos alrededor congelados.

Jerry puso cara de angustia al ver lo macabro de ese niño, pero aún así decidió volver a intentarlo.

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? siquiera la has probado - el niño bufó con un ligero sonrojo inflando sus cachetes, Jerry se quedó pensativo viendo como tratar con el niño.

- Disculpe a Yuu~ es que es muy exigente con la comida. El ya estaba acostumbrado a comer lo que el chef de la rama asiática hacía - el niño se sonrojó aún mas.

Era eso.

- No se preocupe, escucha Yuu - trató a llamar consiguiendo una mirada amenazante.

- No me llame por mi nombre! - siseó molesto.

- Jeje, es que Yuu~ prefieren que le llamen Kanda, es su apellido - explicó el hombre.

- Ah.. ya veo, entonces Kanda, no comerás a menos que no sea hecho por el gran chef Zhu Mei? - el niño asintió - Pues déjame decirte que yo soy su gran discípulo número uno! -expresó con confianza.

¿ Qué era discípulo de aquel viejo? ¿Con esas pintas? No comería nada que proviniera de ese ser extraño.

- Ya sé, debes de haberte acostumbrado a la comida asiática ya que es lo mas le gusta cocinar. Yo en este lugar no preparo mucha comida de ese tipo pero ahora estaba haciendo Soba Tempura - la propuesta estaba causándole curiosidad al niño.

Maldición, tenía hambre sentía sus tripas comerse las unas a las otras, pero dudaba de aquel hombre. Tiedoll le miraba apaciblemente como diciéndole que no tenía nada que temer.

- Maldición dame eso, pero si sabe malte cortaré con mi Mugen - dijo manteniendo su actitud fría.

Jerry se emocionó al ver que el niño cedió, tomó un plato sirviéndole y dándole sus respectivos palillos.

El general y Kanda se habían retirado a una mesa, el cocinero miraba entretenido desde la ventanilla, tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

_" Que tipo mas confiado "_

Juntó los palillos tomando una pequeña porción de aquellos fideos, se los llevó a la boca casi dudando de su sabor, el viejo lo miraba divertido.

- ¿Y bien, cómo sabe Yuu~?- preguntó. El niño puso una cara sonrojada mientras masticaba los fideos, no le respondió y siguió comiendo, era toda una hazaña por parte del chef.

Una vez terminado de cenar se levantó para llevar el plato a la ventanilla.

- Parece que te gustó - expresó contento Jerry.

- No sabía mal pero tampoco era muy bueno - dijo no queriendo darle la victoria, odiaba la derrota.

- Entonces tendré que quitar la Soba Tempura del menú ya que no te gustó, era solo algo de prueba, si quieres puedo hacer algo más... - expresó casi herido.

- Yo no dije que tenías que dejar de hacerlo - Jerry sonrió, vaya pequeño mas complicado - Así que comeré "eso" todos los días -

- Pero no quieres comer algo mas aparte de eso? -

- No! he dicho que solo comeré Soba - desenfundó su espada apuntándole con ella.

- Vaya niño - suspiró.

- Ya Yuu~ no debes amenazar así a las personas -

Así nuestro pequeño Yuu comenzó una extraña adicción a la comida japonesa en especial, la soba...

**Notas finales**:

Les gustó? , nuestro niño Kanda es muy fiel a lo que ama, la soba, su mujer imaginaria y su Mugen ;D el próximo sera de nuestra niña traumada favorita (cry* ) iré por orden de llegada ;.;

Este cap fue larguito x,x quería meter a Marie pero me iba a extender mucho ;.;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora**: Awnn bueno este es de Lena-chan, me encanta ella, daría lo que fuera por cambiar lugares con ella (en un UA lleno de bishies quien no?) pues a leer ;D

**Pétalos**

by

Zutte-chan

**IV**

"Amigas"

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que había llegado a ese lugar que ella veía como una jaula.

No tenía recuerdo alguno de sus padres solo de la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, siempre que lo recordaba sentía su corazón partirse en dos.

Desde que habían descubierto su compatibilidad con ese trozo de "inocencia" como ellos le llamaban, su vida había cambiado. Antes jugaba a las escondidas con su hermano, comía con él e iban de paseo, ¿Por qué Dios la tuvo que escoger a ella? ella solo quería ser feliz con su hermano, ser una niña normal y no estar encerrada en esa torre oscura.

Había oído hacía unos días que un nuevo exorcista llegaba a la orden, que era un niño.

Se emocionó al oír los comentarios de los científicos en los pasillos. La matrona, aquella persona con quien podía hablar, le había explicado que el nuevo chico era de la rama asiática, era un poco mayor que ella pero si tenía confianza podía que se llevaran bien, su rostro se iluminó de felicidad, habría alguien mas de su edad en ese lugar, solo esperaba caerle bien, ¿Cómo sería aquel chico?.

- Han oído el nuevo exorcista llegó ayer al anochecer...-

- Sí, he oído que armó un escándalo en el comedor...-

- Al parecer es un niño maleducado y muy gruñón. Ví su cara cuando iba junto al General, parecía un diablillo...-

En los pasillos los comentarios se comenzaban a oír, al parecer aquel chico no tenía un buen carácter, pero no se rendiría, ella no podría simplemente juzgarle por unos chismes de pasillo.

Había comenzado a buscar por todos los corredores, que al final terminó en una parte desconocida para ella, estaba perdida.

El corredor tenía un gran balcón por el cual se podía observar el sol de la mañana, miró la imagen del sol entre las montañas, era tan cálida que siguió caminando sin darse cuenta, cuando por fin se había dado cuenta vio un pie sobresaliendo del bacón delante de la columna que había entre el balcón.

Corrió aproximándose a ver quien estaba allí, entonces vio a lo que parecía ser una niña de su edad durmiendo recargada en la columna, había escuchado que era un niño, quizás se habían equivocado, pero se emocionó aun mas, se fijó que tenía en sus brazos una espada, debía ser su arma contra-akuma.

No quiso hacer mucho ruido para despertarle, así que se acercó un poco mas para mirarle de cerca, era muy linda (según ella) tenía el cabello negro y lacio como el suyo, y una cara muy fina, había tratado de no hacer ruido pero al parecer no había sido suficiente, vio como comenzó a crispar sus cejas y apretar mas sus ojos mostrándoles sus perlas negras.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo de mala gana. Asustó un poco a la chica con su actitud.

- Esto... Yo... me había perdido y...-

- No me importa, vete - se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

Era bastante gruñona, sus palabras la herían ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría con esa cara tan linda? Decidió volver a intentarlo, quería por lo menos tener un amigo en ese horrible lugar, por mas egoísta que sonara.

- Es que yo... Yo estaba buscándote -dijo al fin ganándose la atención del otro.

- ¿Para qué? - tono tajante.

- Es que quiero que... que seamos "amigas"! No hay nadie de mi edad en este lugar, y de verdad me hace ilusión tener una "amiga" con quien compartir - terminó de decir tragándose todo su nerviosismo, miró a la otra a la cara. Podía jurar que vio como la ceja de la otra comenzaba a moverse en un tic nervioso y su boca se curvaba en una mueca de molestia.

- NO SOY UNA NIÑA! - le gritó encolerizado, la pequeña se sorprendió ante tan confesión, se había confundido, tenía que remedar su error.

- Lo siento! es que pensé que era una niña - dijo casi bajito, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, parecía que comenzaría a llorar. El joven suspiró cerrando los ojos para no ver a la chica lamentándose - Es que tienes un cabello tan largo, casi como el mío y por eso...-

- cht...Este cabello siempre llama a la confusión - dijo molesto - Debería cortarlo de una vez - siseó molesto desenfundando su espada.

- NOOO! - gritó la pequeña.

- ¿Qué demonios? - dijo en susurro.

- Tienes un cabello muy lindo! sería una pena si te lo cortaras, por favor no lo hagas! - le suplicó al ver lo que su error había causado.

- Es solo cabello - dijo sin ninguna dificultad.

- No, tu tienes un cabello muy lindo, permitiré que lo hagas - le sujetó el brazo.

- cht, está bien pero ya suéltame -gruñó, al instante la chica se quitó viéndole expectante como guardaba su arma en su funda - Tú también... tú también tienes un cabello muy lindo - dijo girando su cara que no viera el leve sonrojo que se formaba en su cara.

A la pequeña le llenó de emoción que alabara su cabello.

- Gracias! - dijo dulcemente - Esto...Yo me llamo Lenalee Lee, ¿cuál es el tuyo? -

- Yo no te he preguntado tu nombre -

- Es que, yo pensé que podemos ser amigos... por eso...- sus ojitos se aguaron.

Agh! esa niña era demasiado inocente y persistente, y ahora iba a reventar a llorar.

- Mi nombre es Yuu Kanda - dijo con tono de molestia.

Lenalee sonrió y sus ojitos se iluminaron nuevamente - Esto... esa es tu arma contra-akuma? - le preguntó, ya sabía que era estúpido preguntar eso pero quería sacar algo de conversación.

- Si, se llama Mugen - le respondió para que no se atreviera a preguntar mas.

- Es muy bonita - le halagó - Pero nunca había visto una espada tan negra -

Al final tendría que responderle, bendita su suerte.

- Retoma su filo cuando se activa -

- Ah... -

Silencio.

Al parecer la conversación había muerto, ahora veía como la chica trataba de pensar en algo para extender su conversación.

_" Yuu debes ser bueno con las damas_"

Suspiró con molestia, no es que le importara las palabras del viejo. Ese maldito viejo, ¿por qué tenía que influenciarlo tanto?

- ¿Cuál es tu arma? - dijo sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos - Tu también debes ser una exorcista, no? - la chica asintió.

- Pues mi arma es un poco rara, la llaman las botas oscuras, lo que pasa es que está pegada a mi cuerpo, ya te la muestro! - dijo feliz, le había hablado, así que no quería arruinar su conversación.

Se la iba a mostrar, dijo que estaba pegada a su cuerpo, debía ser una inocencia muy extraña, salió de sus pensamientos al ver como la niña se levantaba el vestido negro que cubría mas allá de sus rodillas, sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente.

- Idiota! ¿Qué carajos crees que haces? - gritó sulfurado.

- Es que te iba a mostrar mi arma, es que esta en mis piernas y...-

- Déjalo!, no es necesario que me la muestres - dijo tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco. Un nuevo sonido llamó su atención, al parecer venía de la china.

- Disculpa, es que tengo hambre - dijo sonrojándose notoriamente.

Ah, ya debía ser casi mediodía.

Suspiró con algo de molestia levantándose.

- Vamos a comer - se adelantó.

Se sintió feliz de ser invitada, en seguida corrió tras el chico.

- Esto... puedo... - iba a la par con él y no dejaba de mirar a su mano libre.

- ¿Qué? -

- es que... yo con mi hermano... siempre... siempre íbamos de la mano, y yo... quería - la cara de Kanda se tornó en un gesto nervioso, chaqueó la lengua de mala gana extendiéndole la mano.

- Solo por hoy - dijo casi amenazante.

**Notas Finales: **

aWww amo a Lena es tan traumada XD y kawai de niña, y Kanda es tan malvadito ;D pero siempre cede aunque trate de hacerse el duro x

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Autora:**

Nuevo cap ;D calientito, uhm.. espero que les guste. :D

**Pétalos**

by

Zutte-chan

**V**

"Oscuridad"

Habían pasado ya unos meses desde que Kanda había llegado a la orden, todos los que trataran de acercársele recibían una mala respuesta o una mirada a asesina, con el tiempo fue etiquetado de diablillo maleducado, como podía ser discípulo de alguien tan gentil como el General Tiedoll.

De momento todos miraban sorprendidos a Lenalee ya que era la única niña del lugar y a parte era la única en acercarse a ese mocoso que tenía mal humor.

Comían juntos en ocasiones e incluso platicaban, era extraño. La pequeña se había apegado tanto a él, que se sentía asqueado.

Joder.

- Oye Kanda aquí estás ¿quieres entrenar conmigo? - llegó aquel hombre sentándose al lado del chico que se encontraba comiendo "soba".

- Ahora no, Marie - dijo relajado, daba gracias a Dios que Marie era ciego para no ver a la mocosa dormida en sus piernas.

No entendía como ahora se había convertido en una niñera, la mocosa le seguía a todas partes como su sombra, si con una no era suficiente. Se había hecho dependiente de él y siempre terminaba cediendo por razones que ni él comprendía.

En ese momento la niña emitió un quejido, ¿qué debería estar soñando?

- Ya veo, estás ocupado - dijo con un tono algo burlón, claro se había percatado de la presencia de la niña.

- No es lo que tu crees! - dijo soltando los palillos.

- No debes alterarte Kanda. Está bien que hagas nuevos amigos -

- No es mi amiga! - dijo en un tono frío, escuchó de pronto unos sollozos detrás de el.

Había sido muy cruel. Nunca medía sus palabras y ahí tenía las consecuencias.

- Yo...lo...siento... yo pensé... que...- sus ojitos se aguaron.

- Pues pensaste mal - siseó

Marie se dio cuenta de la situación y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al pelinegro.

- Kanda discúlpate, no debes ser así con una chica - le regañó - discúlpalo Lenalee -

- No, yo soy una tonta... él tiene razón - puso sus pies en el suelo y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

Había corrido sin parar por los pasillos, la gente que iba de paso se detenía para preguntarle que le ocurría mas ella los evadía. Ella estaba siendo una carga para Kanda, lo estaba obligando a ser su amigo, a estar con ella, y al final se había hartado de ella.

- Soy tan débil - comenzó a llorar - Quiero irme de aquí, hermano...- las lágrimas salieron y no se detuvieron.

- Exorcista, Lenalee Lee - dijo una voz tras ella. Levantó la cabeza limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, frente a ella estaba un Crow - Se le solicita en el área de entrenamiento, venga conmigo - dijo aquella figura roja adelantándose para que le siguiera, ella dudó pero al final tuvo que seguirle ¿iba a entrenar?

Después una pequeña caminata llegaron a un lugar apartado dentro de la orden, no conocía muy bien esa parte. Ella hacía flexiones o estiramientos, de momento en eso consistían sus entrenamientos pero ese lugar no le parecía conocido, al final llegó a una especie de recamara subterránea, era bastante amplia y oscura, pudo ver en la parte mas alta a los científicos que parecía tomar nota de todo.

- Esto... qué es este lugar? - preguntó algo abrumada.

- Esto es la sala entrenamientos de la sección científica - Habló alguien tras ella, volteó a ver quien era. Era un hombre de cabello castaño peinado a un estilo militar con una expresión severa en su rostro, su expresión le daba miedo.

- Hoy se va a estudiar los potenciales de las botas ocuras, espero que puedas cumplir con las espectativas del programa - dijo serio sin cambiar su expresión severa - Debe saber que si no lo hace bien no saldra de este lugar, no permitiré errores -

Ella tembló.

No entendía de qué se trataba eso, parecía algo totalmente diferente a lo habitual.

El hombre tras ella desapareció, de pronto se encontró sola en medio de aquel escenario.

En cada esquina aparecieron Crows que comenzaban a recitar hechizos, extendieron lo que parecían unos pequeños pergaminos los cuales comenzaron a materializar una sombra formando un cuerpo casi inestable.

- Exorcista Lenalee Lee, active su inocencia para destruir los muñecos de prueba, solo hacemos esto por su bien - habló en altavoz uno de los científicos.

Ella estaba asustada, esas cosas deformes se acercaban a ella, le harían daño, tenía mucho miedo.

Se quedó paralizada sin hacer nada comenzando a llorar.

- Quizás sea mucho para ella - habló uno de los científicos - Es una niña-

- La prueba no se detendrá, estamos en desventaja en esta guerra y necesitamos el mayor número de exorcista que podamos usar - habló aquel hombre.

-Pero señor...-

- Veremos de que es capaz -

Aún seguía paralizada, vio como una de las sombras se había acercado lo suficiente formando su brazo en una especie de hoz, la iba a matar.

No, no, ella no quería morir ahí, quería volver a ver a su hermano, quería regresar al mundo exterior, ver un nuevo día.

Los tatuajes en sus piernas comenzaron a resonar cubriendo por completo sus piernas y una llama verde se encendió en sus pies.

* * *

><p>No sabía que había pasado, estaba ahora en la enfermería, la enfermera jefe tenía una mirada comprensiva mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza.<p>

- Lo has hecho muy Lenalee - habló la mujer.

Ella estaba asustada, lo había hecho, había salido de ese lugar. No quería volver ahí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- te..tenía tanto miedo - lloró en el pecho de la mujer.

La escena emotiva se vio interrumpida por la presencia del aquel hombre. Llegó con total autoridad pidiéndole a la matrona que se largara, ahora se sentía insegura, aquel hombre tenía esa mirada tan fría, sin emoción alguna de piedad o comprensión.

- Tu rendimiento ha sido bueno pero apenas está encima de lo que requerimos para que se aceptable, por lo que entrenaras diariamente para que mejores tus habilidades - sentenció.

- No, no quiero... no quiero volver a ese lugar - lloró desesperada - Por favor... -

El hombre ignoró sus lágrimas.

- Si lo haces bien quizás te regale un dulce, te parece, así que esfuerzate, no quiero errores - sonrió suavizando su expresión, entonces le hizo sentir aún mas aterrada.

- Secretario Leverrier! - llamó alguien fuera de la enfermería.

Dejó a la chica con una gran angustia. No era justo, ella no quería nada de eso, esa vida.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado medio día desde aquel suceso, estaba tan sola, como al principio, después de dar muchas vueltas decidió volver a la enfermería donde estaba la matrona.<p>

Al final se había vuelto a perder, por lo que comenzó a explorar, viendo cada habitación, una puerta de color rojo con detalles en dorado le llamó la atención, la abrió suavemente viendo a alguien a quien no esperaba ver, iba a cerrar nuevamente en silencio cuando la puerta chirrió llamando la atención del otro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó secamente.

- yo...yo..ya me iba - iba a cerrar nuevamente pero su mano se detuvo - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó un poco intrigada viendo al chico sentado en aquella extraña posición con los ojos cerrados.

- No te importa -

- Ya veo - dijo derrotada.

Maldición, se sintió culpable. El era un desgraciado de nacimiento si podía decirse, pero entonces por que le afectaba herir a aquella mocosa.

Suspiró con molestia al ver que todavía no se largaba.

- ¿Quieres... intentarlo?- casi mordió su lengua.

Su rostro se iluminó.

- Sí! - respondió sin siquiera pensarlo - Pero... esto... ¿Qué es lo que haces? -

- Medito -susurró.

- Ah... - dijo algo sorprendida, se sentó a su lado en la misma posición - Y para qué lo haces? -

- Es para relajarte, despejarte de aquello que te atormenta, podría decirse-

- Ya veo...-

- Cierra tus ojos, si tienes los ojos abiertos no puedes concentrarte -

- Está bien - cerró sus ojos.

- Ahora piensa en algo que te guste no sé, lo que sea - la verdad no era muy bueno explicando.

La pequeña lo primero que pensó fue el malvado rostro de aquel hombre, asustándose de sobremanera que gritó.

- Lo siento, es que...- sus ojos se aguaron.

Suspiró - Qué paso? -

- Es que quería pensar algo bonito, pero... la cara de ese hombre, ese hombre que me da miedo aparece en mi cabeza - dijo algo apenada.

- ¿Qué hombre? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- No recuerdo como se llama pero es alguien muy malo, aunque sonría - comenzó a sorber de su nariz - Me da mucho miedo, él dice que tengo que ir todos los días a ese lugar, pero yo no quiero - comenzó a llorar.

- ¿De qué lugar hablas? - dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

- Ellos dicen que es una... sala de entrenamientos, pero allí... hay cosas muy feas, no... me gusta ir allí - su voz se quebró.

- Ya veo - esos malditos ambiciosos, ella de verdad lo debía pasar mal. El ya había tenido la oportunidad de ir allí también y no le agradaba mucho que digamos, querían llevar al límite sus habilidades sin importarles el precio, ya en mas de una ocasión le habían matado, por eso debía ser muy cuidadoso.

- Yo solo quiero volver con mi hermano... no quiero estar aquí más - Kanda le dio un coscorrón.

- Tonta! entonces hazte mas fuerte! demuéstrale lo fuerte que eres! - dijo exaltado - Si no lo haces, entonces no podrás salir de aquí. Si tanto deseas ver a tu hermano hazte mas fuerte! - le gritó.

- Mas fuerte... si soy mas fuerte podré ver a mi hermano...-

- Así es - aunque aquello fuera una cruel mentira que dudaba que se cumpliera quería darle esperanzas, que cruel era.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas.

_" Ser más fuerte... más fuerte para poder ver a mi hermano"_

**Notas Finales:**

Les gusto? Uhmm.. me extendí muchoooo Dios pensé que nunca terminaría, bueno nuestra niña Lena comienza con sus traumas ;D veremos uno mas de ella (creo)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de autora:** Comienzo con nuestro lindo niño tuerto pelirojo ;.;

**Pétalos**

by

Zutte-chan

**VI**

"Bookman"

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había vivido en las calles, su familia que misteriosamente murió en un accidente del que no recordaba nada; él fue el único sobreviviente.

Había comenzado a vivir en una casucha en las afueras de la ciudad, al menos era mejor que dormir bajo un puente.

Se levantó, el nuevo día estaba algo nubloso pero algunos rayos escapaban entre las nubes, seguramente hacía algo de frío, se colocó su poncho el cual le cubría totalmente el cuerpo, se vio en el espejo roto, su cabello no estaba tan mal solo alborotado, sonrió y salió de la casa.

Bajó la pradera para llegar al pueblo, la gente como siempre estaba atareada, llegó al único lugar donde no le echarían, la biblioteca, era algo pequeña y vieja, casi nadie se paseaban por ese lugar, era pocos los que sabían leer y escribir como tal, se sentía afortunado en ese aspecto. El dueño lo recibió con una mirada gentil ofreciéndole compartir el desayuno con el.

- Gracias viejo! - dijo con emoción.

- Jeje ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que agradecer, me alegra que seas uno de los pocos que vienen a este lugar, además me ayudas mucho leyendo cuentos a los niños -

- No es nada, además me gusta leer un montón, no saben ellos lo que se pierden - expresó con superioridad llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

- Es bueno saber que te guste tanto, aunque ya casi has leído toda mi colección, ¿luego no te aburrirás? - dijo viendo como al niño se le caían unas migajas de pan en la mesa.

- Pues... - era cierto, el viejo tenía tantas cosas en su biblioteca que de la emoción había leído mas de la cuenta, habían tantas cosas que aún quería saber y no había logrado avanzar en su "búsqueda".

- No sé que es lo que buscas con tanto afán en los escritos, pero ya me imagino que en mi colección no has hallado una pista de lo que estas buscando, no? - había dado en el clavo - Pero sabes conozco algo mejor que una biblioteca -

- ¿En serio? - el hombre asintió.

- En mis años de experiencia conocí a un forastero que me habló de un clan que se encargaba de registrar absolutamente todo acerca de este mundo, si algo estas buscando ellos lo deben saber -

- ¿Un clan? ¿cómo se llaman? -

- Si no mal recuerdo son los Bookmen -

- Bookmen? -

- Pero no es tan fácil encontrarlos, son viajeros que muy pocas ocasiones tienen contacto con otras personas, guardan recelosamente su información y solo los de su clan pueden tener acceso a ella -

- Wow! deben ser geniales, tengo que encontrarlos! entonces me haré parte de su clan! - el hombre se impresionó.

- Que rápido tomas decisiones -

- Sé bien lo que quiero, aunque no sé como los encontraré, además no he salido de este pueblo - dijo algo desdichado - Pero no me rendiré, gracias viejo! - terminó de atragantarse el último trozo de pan.

Los Bookmen, ellos lo sabían todo, debe ser genial saberlo todo, conocer las verdades de este mundo, viajar y conocer todos esos lugares.

Sentía envidia de aquellos.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que comenzó a llover, unas cuantas gotas bastaron para desatar una tormenta.

Comenzó a correr para refugiarse sin percatarse que había alguien frente a él, un hombre de edad avanzada con ropas muy abrigadas.

- Ten cuidado mocoso - le dijo el hombre con voz ronca.

- Si lo que sea viejo-

- Cómo me has dicho niño? - el hombre se enojó, era costumbre llamar así a la gente del pueblo, vio al anciano percatándose que era un forastero.

- Eh, lo siento, me tengo que ir, esta lloviendo muy fuerte anciano y no puedo quedarme a platicar - se dio media vuelta, entonces se percató de algo, ese hombre era un forastero, y en ese pueblo no había ninguna posada, además que si era un forastero... el se lo había buscado, que hacía un viejo en un pueblo como ese.

Maldición como odiaba que la culpa no lo dejara avanzar.

- Oye viejo! - le gritó, el anciano paró con una cara de molestia - Ven, puedes venir a mi casa a pasar la lluvia si quieres - se acerco señalando la pradera.

- No es necesario mocoso, ya déjame en paz -

- No sea cascarrabias, además para un viejo andar en una tormenta es peligroso, se puede ir volando!- dijo al ver lo flaco y bajo que era.

- Mocoso del demonio, ya déjame en paz - se giró para seguir su camino

- No soy un mocoso! - le tiró fuertemente de su abrigo - Venga - el viejo mas no se resistió esta vez, dejó escapar un suspiro cansino.

Llegó a la pequeña casa que apenas se mantenía en pie, al menos servía para refugiarse de la lluvia, examinó la casa seguramente ese mocoso no tenía familia, patético.

- No es muy elegante pero al menos sirve para pasar el rato - sonrió el niño, mas el viejo no parecía querer iniciar una conversación - Oiga anciano - se acercó quedando frente a frente - Por qué tiene esas marcas en sus ojos - iba a tocar cuando recibió un manotazo.

- Son ojeras mocoso fastidioso -

- Oh! nunca había visto ojeras así de grandes, usted no duerme bien? - el viejo no le respondió, volvió a intentar - ¿Qué hace usted? ¿A qué se dedica? - le preguntó esperando que le respondiera.

El viejo volvió a suspirar, vaya mocoso mas insistente - Soy un viajero -

- Oh, en dónde ha estado? -

- En muchos lugares, ya deja de molestar - se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Oiga viejo está cansado? - no le respondió - Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, señaló una pequeña cama algo vieja - No me molesta si la usas, además los viejos tienen que descansar sus huesos -

No se había percatado pero había una gran cantidad de libros alrededor de la cama, de ser así el sabía leer.

- Mocoso sabes leer? - señaló los libros.

- Si! Sé leer y escribir! me gusta mucho, he leído casi toda la colección del señor Jonhson - su ojo se iluminó, la verdad le gustaba alardear de cuanto sabía.

- ja, solo eres un mocoso, no deberías alardear de algo tan pequeño como eso - se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda.

Acaso se estaba burlando de él? - Oiga viejo, Por qué es tan amargado?-

- Y tú por qué eres tan molesto? -

- Jajaja!- rió fuertemente.

- Qué es tan gracioso, mocoso? -

- Disculpe, es que el señor Jonhson me ha dicho que responder una pregunta con otra es de idiotas...-

El viejo lo miró con molestia - La verdad no comprendo a los mocosos como tú -

- Pues yo tampoco comprendo a los viejos como usted -

Miradas firmes.

Sonrisa.

El anciano agarró uno de los libros tirados en la cama, era un diccionario.

- Creo que me impresiona que un mocoso fastidioso con un solo ojo sepa leer esto -abrió rapidamente y cerró el libro.

- Pues este pueblo es bastante aburrido, ya he decidido que cuando sea grande me iré de este lugar...-

- Y a dónde exactamente? -

- No lo sé - eso desconcertó al viejo - Pero buscaré a esas personas, lo he decidido hoy! – el viejo lo miró con cara incredulidad.

- Uno no toma decisiones importantes en su vida, solo por idioteces como esas que toma pensar en un segundo - el pelirrojo infló sus cachetes. Se había enojado al parecer - ¿Qué personas estás buscando? - preguntó curioso.

- No sé muy bien, el señor Jonhson me dijo que les decían "Bookmen", me dijo que ellos saben mucho, más que una biblioteca! - extendió sus brazos.

- Bookmen, eh?-

- Usted ha oído hablar de ellos, anciano? - dijo al ver su cara pensativa.

- No sé quienes son - mintió.

- Ya veo...-

En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Truenos comenzaron a caer y el viento se hizo mas fuerte, las ventanas comenzaban a vibrar y la casucha a remecerse.

- Oye mocoso, crees que tu casa durará después de esto? -

- Eh?, no diga eso! sé que luce fatal pero... es el único lugar en el que me puedo quedar -

- ¿Dónde está tu familia? - preguntó.

- Murieron... no lo recuerdo bien... solo sé que después de eso...- se llevó una mano al parche que tapaba su derecho.

- Ya veo...-

Silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos mas hasta que techo comenzó a crujir, algunas tablas que cubrian el techo comenzaron a desprenderse.

- Al parecer mi predicción es acertada - dijo el viejo con un suspiro, el chico puso una cara de miedo.

- No puede ser...-

- Tenemos que salir de este lugar, se derrumbará - el viejo se dirigió al niño tomándolo del brazo.

- No! están los libros tengo que llevármelos, son del señor Jonhson! -

- No puedes llevarte eso, mocoso, el viento es muy fuerte - el techo terminó de desprender, el viejo haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se llevó al mocoso revoltoso.

Saliendo apenas para ver la casa derrumbarse por completo.

- ¿Por qué...?- estaba perplejo sin poder creer que el viento se había llevado su "casa".

El también se estaba preguntando " ¿Por qué?". ¿Por qué lo había salvado? él solo era un mocoso que había tenido la mala suerte de perder a su familia y que vivía en una casucha inestable. Solo era tinta en su pergamino.

- El pueblo... el señor Jonhson! - de pronto el mocoso salió de su mutismo para salir corriendo torpemente al pueblo.

Al llegar el pueblo estaba casi destruido, algunas casas seguían en pie, entonces vio la pequeña biblioteca, el techo de esta se había desplomado sobre todo el edificio.

Acaso... él...

Una palmada en su hombro lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Era él, estaba vivo.

- Lo siento mucho... mi biblioteca quedó sepultada por los escombros - dijo con lastima.

- No importa... me alegra que esté bien - si estaba feliz, pero por otro lado estaba triste, no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar de leer su colección.

Había comenzado a atardecer, después del desastre muchos comenzaron a dejar el pueblo tomando sus cosas para ir a la casa de sus parientes o simplemente comenzar de nuevo, otros comenzaron a reconstruir.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora mocoso? - el viejo estaba detrás de él, viendo desde la pradera los restos del pueblo.

- No lo sé...-

- No tienes nada aquí ahora. No tienes una casa, ni una razón para quedarte - lo sabía... había pensado que a la hora de irse de ese lugar sería fuerte para no llorar ni mirar atrás lo que dejaba.

- No sé a donde ir... -

- Me ha llamado la atención que sepas leer y escribir -

-...-

- Dijiste que estabas buscando a los Bookmen - eso llamó su atención - No tengo nombre pero me dicen Bookman y soy el líder del clan – su cara hizo una mueca de impresión y su boca se abrió sin dejar escapar una palabra.

- Usted... usted me dejaría unirme a su clan? - su voz era temblorosa.

- Solo con una condición... -

- ¿Cuál es? -

- Debes renunciar a tu nombre y a todo lo que te rodea -

- Lo haré! pero déjeme ser parte de su clan! -

- Dime, por qué insistes sin pensar siquiera, en formar parte de este clan? -

- Quiero saber los secretos de este mundo, quiero saberlo todo! -

- No todo lo que veas será maravilloso, es una advertencia - dijo en un tono frío.

- Lo sé pero... si me tengo que convertir en "sin nombre" para poder saber todo de este mundo, lo acepto - su ojo verde brilló con emoción, el viejo dio un suspiro cansino.

- Bien mocoso, a partir de este momento no tienes nombre...-

_Serás mi sucesor..._

Notas Finales:

Bien? como estuvo? al final "sin nombre" se ha unido al clan de los Bookmen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de capitulo:**

Otro cap de La-vi ;Dawwn amo a Lavi niño es tan Genki(alegre)

**Pétalos**

by

Zutte-chan

**VII**

"Panda"

Hacía ya dos meses desde que había decidido aventurarse a salir al mundo exterior como tal, como un "sin nombre", como el nuevo sucesor del clan Bookman, dejando atrás su pasado y aquellas personas que con el tiempo se habían vuelto olvidables.

Habían llegado a un nuevo país, con gente nueva y de extrañas costumbres, China. A primera vista le parecieron muy raros sus habitantes en su aspecto pero supuso que él debía parecerle igual a ellos; Vestían ropas holgadas y finas con hermosos bordados.

- No te entretengas mirando mocoso - habló la voz ronca del viejo que ahora era su mentor - Si te pierdes ni creas que te buscaré - dijo refiriéndose a la gran cantidad de gente que había en las calles, era muy fácil perderse allí.

- Oye viejo, no seas tan drástico - habló desatendido - Y dime viejo a que he hemos venido aquí? - estaba muy curioso.

El viejo le miró, tras una dura mirada suspiró - Como miembro del clan y como mi sucesor, mocoso. Deberás aprender mas que solo palabras - el niño le miró confundido - En este país aprenderás las técnicas médicas y artes marciales, mi sucesor no puede ser un debilucho y mucho menos un ignorante que no sepa cerrar una herida -

- Oh...- estaba asombrado, aprendería artes marciales - ¿Y quién me enseñará? -

- Pues yo... idiota - dijo secamente, el chiquillo se desilusionó, entonces sería una verdadera tortura, aunque de las dos cosas le emocionaban las artes marciales, pero el viejo no se veía muy fuerte, era tan delgado y bajito, además que tenía esas horribles ojeras pero siempre lograba ocultarlas con ese extraño maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos, por lo menos las disimulaba aunque se viera un poco ridículo.

Luego de una larga caminata a las afueras de la ciudad se encaminaron por un bosque de bambú, era muy verde y silencioso. Muy relajante, pensó.

- Estate atento mocoso y fíjate por donde caminas - advirtió.

- Eh?... -

- Hay muchos animales salvajes y dudo que quieras ser su cena, o si? - eso le puso los pelos de punta.

- Pero si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué venimos por aquí? - el viejo rió socarronamente, pero luego su semblante se puso serio, un sonido advertía la presencia de algún animal salvaje, el pelirojo se puso nervioso, luego se oyó un gruñido cerca, se había evitado ir al baño por la emoción que ahora sentía que se haría en los pantalones, entonces entre los bambú hizo su aparición un oso, era grande, iba a gritar del susto pero se calmó, parecía que el animal estaba furioso por alguna razón, sus garras era afiladas y sus colmillos también lo eran, mientras el se moría del miedo el viejo le miraba con cara pocos amigos, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

El viejo se acercó al oso furioso el cual trató de atacarlo y de un toque cayó en el suelo rendido.

- Antes asustarte como idiota deberías aprender a diferenciar y saber que animales son carnívoros y cuales no - el chico salió de su asombro inflando los cachetes.

- Pues nunca he visto un oso como ese, viejo - aquel oso era blanco y negro, dormido lucía menos amenazador, incluso se veía tierno.

- Este es un Oso Panda - habló - Son herbívoros, así que dudo que coman mocosos revoltosos - dijo en un suspiro.

- Oh! ya veo, Oso Panda...- miró el rostro inconsciente del oso y el del viejo y entonces notó una gran similitud, el viejo al lado del panda parecían hermanos, sobre todo en el rostro, tenía las mismas marcas que el viejo, trató de aguantar la risa pero no pudo contenerse estallando en una sonora carcajada.

- ¿De qué te ríes mocoso idiota? - pensó que se había vuelto loco.

- Jajaja! lo siento pero, jajaja, es que se parecen, son como hermanos! jajaja! - entonces el viejo captó ofendido por la comparación dándole un zape en la cabeza - No era para que te pusiera así - se quejó con una lagrimita en su ojo, entonces vio como el oso se volvía a levantar, pero no parecía estar enojado o algo, mas bien su actuar era extraño, el oso agarró al viejo abrazándolo ¿cariñosamente? trató de aguantar la respiración pero era algo imposible, ver al viejo quejándose por soltarse del animal que lo había tomado de imprevisto - JAJAJAJAJA! creo... creo que le gustas! jajaja! - dijo entre risas haciendo que el viejo se sonrojara violentamente de enojo.

Después de una larga jornada para deshacerse del gran oso, había tenido un abrupto rompimiento con el Panda y había roto su corazón al parecer.

- Ni una palabra de esto, mocoso - dijo con un tic en el ojo.

- si, si, sabes viejo, hoy he decidido algo...- el viejo miró al pelirojo que tenía un semblante serio.

- ¿Qué? - la verdad aquel mocoso le causaba cierta curiosidad, nunca sabía que demonios pensaba.

- A partir de hoy serás...- se volteó muy serio apuntándole con el dedo - el Viejo Panda -

Golpe.

Sonido seco.

Quejido.

Fue lo único que se escuchó en el inmenso bosque de bambú en alguna parte de China, donde había ido a entrenar un mocoso muy especial...

**Notas finales:**

XDDD no sé pero Lavi me encanta ;/;

Y bien les gustó? ;D


End file.
